Eternity in a Week
by White Meteor
Summary: COMPLETED SenRu. If you had a week to live, what would you do? Is it enough to find the person you love, and make them fall in love with you? Not good with summaries, just R&R, pls
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers:** As much as I wish Kaede or Akira belong to me they're owned (and created) by Takehiko Inoue-sama.

**A/N:** This was something that came to me while I was thinking of something to write for SenRu Day and remembered the poem by William Blake: _To see the world in a grain of sand, and beauty in a wild flower. To hold eternity in the palm of your hands, and eternity in an hour._

Well, we can't just give our beloved Aki and Kaede just and hr now can well? Enough babbling on with the story.

Part: 1/9

**Prologue**

I went to see Kita, he was the middle man, that gave me the missions. I really didn't even have to go tell him, but I was a responsible person. I'd feel strange leaving without a word. I went into his office at the law firm.

"Oh, how lovely it is to-"

"I'm leaving," I stated cutting off his phoney pleasantries.

"You can't just leave the organization. Are you aware of the implications? The medicine you've been injected with when you first became part of the organization. Without the bimonthly pills you'll die."

"I'm aware of that," I stated.

"Yet you still choose to leave?"

'I don't want to be trapped here any longer. I don't want to kill people anymore; I don't want to be used anymore. And finally, I don't want to be confine by them. I just want to be free,' I thought and stated firmly, "yes."

"I can't stop you. You'll run out of pills tomorrow and after that you got seven more days until you have to take the bimonthly distribution of pills. And if you don't by then…"

"I'm going to be leaving as soon as possible."

"Understood. So you'll be leaving tomorrow when the airport opens I presume. So you got six hours to think it over."

"No need," I said, 'because I won't change my mind. Fourteen years, I've been under their control for fourteen years. It's enough.'

"Where will you be going?" he asked.

"Don't know yet," I stated.

* * *

I got back to my apartment and pulled out the atlas. I closed my eyes and randomly poked at it, 'Japan, huh? Japan where?'

I flipped the pages to the map of Japan and did the same thing, then looked at the place, 'Kanagawa, it is.'

* * *

**Next Morning:**

I was about to board the plane when Kita grabbed my arm, "Remember, Blare-"

I cut him off, "That's not my real name, it's just an alias."

"You got seven days. After seven days…"

It appeared he didn't want to finish that sentence so I did it for him, "I die."

"Not if you come back."

I snorted and walked onto the plane.

_TBC_

**A/N: **Yes, the Prologue is really short (like always), but the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Day 1

Part: 2/9

**Day 1**

_(Rukawa)_

'What is there to do?' I wondered and yawned.

"Are you robbing me?" a guy asked.

'What kind of question is that?' I wondered as I walked by the alley and spotted a tall guy surrounded by three men with knives.

"Yes, we're robbing you," one of them said sarcastically.

"Now hand over your wallet and no one gets hurt," another stated.

"Don't you know robbing people is wrong? Is it that hard to get a job around here? Being a robber is a very dangerous job you know."

I stared at him in disbelief, 'What is he thinking? Does he plan on lecturing them to death?'

"Shut up and give me your damn wallet!"

'Not my problem, I should just go.'

"No can do," he said, "I can't support your actions by giving you positive reinforcement."

I sighed, 'That baka!'

"Well, either way we're going to get it,"

The do'aho just stood there as they were about to attack.

* * *

_(Sendoh)_

A young man with messy black hair appeared, grabbed a guy by the hand, kicked the knife out of another guy's hands, and then flings the guy he was holding onto, into the third guy. With a couple of kicks and punches he got rid of the three guys.

'He…saved me…'

He glanced at me and sighed, "Baka."

He began walking away.

'This person's odd…' I thought raced after him, "wait! What's your name? I need to know who you are in order to thank you, ne?"

He ignored me and continued walking.

"Excuse me!"

No response.

* * *

_(Rukawa)_

The guy ran in front of me and said exaggeratingly slow, "What. Is. Your. Name? I. Want. To. Thank. You."

'What was wrong with him? Did he think I was deaf? Definitely a baka,' I decided and walked around him.

He stopped in front of me yet again, and this time held out his arms, like that was suppose to prevent me from getting around him or something, "Leave me alone."

"But you helped me."

'Yeah, and I'm beginning to regret it,' I thought, "so?"

"So, I got to thank you."

"Then, leave me alone."

"I can't do that. I know! How about, I treat you to a drink?"

"No."

"Dinner?"

"No."

"Well, there has to be something I can do to pay you back. Owing people is a terrible thing, you know."

I looked at him, he looked very persistent.

"Will you leave me alone afterwards?"

He nodded with a smile, "Sure."

"Fine. A drink then," I said, 'such a bothersome person.'

_

* * *

_

_(Sendoh)_

"Two dollars," he stated.

I searched through my pocket and handed him a toonie. He put it in the vending machine and pressed for a bottle of water.

"My drink," he said and began walking away again.

I followed him, "Wait."

"What now?"

"Your name," I said.

"You're annoying."

"That's one odd name," I said with a smile, "I'm Sendoh Akira. Why would your parents name you annoying?"

He glared at me, "Do'aho. It's Rukawa Kaede, ok?"

I was quite amused by him, "Hey, its your name. But yeah, Rukawa Kaede is okay with me."

He ignored me and continued walking.

"Got some place to go?" I asked.

_

* * *

_

_(Rukawa)_

'Away from you,' I thought but said nothing.

"I just arrived here. So do you know any cool places I got to visit? Tourist attractions and stuff like that?" he asked.

"No."

"Really? Are you holding out on me?" he asked, "because that's not-"

'That is with this guy and lectures?' I wondered, "I just got here too, do'aho."

"Really! Let's go site seeing together. It'll be better that way don't you think? Less lonely, more fun," he said with a grin.

"No."

"No what?"

"I won't go with you," I said getting exasperated with him.

"Why not?"

'Because you're an annoying, oddball,' I thought but replied, "don't want to."

"That's a terrible reason," he said, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

'None of your business.'

"Since you obviously can't think of anything, let's hang out. I'll even think of the place," he said like it was the most gracious offer ever, "see you here at…11, ok?"

"No."

"You have nothing to do anyways. Come on. I got the perfect place. You'll love it."

"No."

"You got something better to do?"

"Yes."

"What?" he asked.

"Sleep," I stated.

"Ok, I'll see you at noon then," he said cheerfully.

I looked at him, I doubt he'd give up. He was looking at me expectantly. I sighed and gave in, "Fine."

He grinned, "Great! See you at noon, then. Sayonara!"

'This Sendoh Akira is a weird. What's he so happy about?' I wondered as I walked away.

_TBC_

**A/N:** What do U think? Was it too jumpy? I can try to keep it in one person's POV longer.

I'll probably have the next 2 chapters up by July 19, which will be about their 2 dates. I got it planned.


	3. Day 2

_Part: 3/9_

**Day 2**

_(Sendoh)_

I wish I had a watch, 'What time is it anyways? Note to self, got to buy a watch later.'

Kaede just turned around the corner and was walking over, I smiled, "Konnichiwa."

He grunted.

I didn't mind. I don't know why but I felt very tolerant towards him. Usually I wouldn't associate with people like him, but he seems different. Guess there is an exception to everything. Or it could just be the way we met, and his good looks didn't hurt. I continued cheerfully, "Let's go then."

"Where?" he asked.

"The mall!"

He looked at me like I had to be joking.

"What?" I asked.

"Baka," he stated.

"Akira, you got some horrific memory. I mean baka and Akira aren't even close."

He glared at me.

* * *

_(Rukawa)_

I looked at the growing mountain of food and it ranged from ramen, burgers, sushi, to half melted ice cream, cotton candy. And he was currently carrying back a coconut, some other stuff and a sugarcane?

'I'm not even going to ask.'

"Ooooh, they got almond cookies!"

"Eat what you have," I said sounding more annoyed than I intended.

He stared at me.

"…"

Then he smiled brightly, "You're right! I should eat this stuff first. Oh, the ice cream is half melted just the way I like."

Looking at him eat, I felt full.

He swallowed whatever it was he was eating and asked, "Aren't you going to eat more?"

"No."

"You only had a burger."

"I'm not finishing your food," I said.

"I was only going to eat a bite of everything anyways. Everything here tastes so good…"

"It tastes the same anywhere."

"Taste and texture differ wherever you're from."

"How could cotton candy taste different?" I challenged.

"Where I'm from…it kind of had the texture of a shoelace," he said.

"You chewed shoelace before?"

"Huh…what? Of course not! But you can tell just by feeling it."

I was surprised that I found his stuttering cute and amusing, "Uh-huh."

"It's true," he said and pointed at his shoes, "look, I don't even have laces. I wear Velcro."

I hadn't even notice that, but he did have on Velcro shoes. It was funny, especially seeing his proud look. He reminded me of a little 4 year old showing off his sneakers for the first time, "Probablyate the laces and was force to wear this by your mother."

_

* * *

_

_(Sendoh)_

I think he was kidding, I even believe I saw a hint of a smile but I couldn't be sure. So I had to ask, "You're kidding, right?"

He sighed, "Baka."

"Akira."

I took a bite out of the dumplings, 'Not bad. I love the mall. It's such a great, cheerful, and diverse place. They have something for everyone and people are so lively.'

Kaede was nodding off. I didn't quite get him, he seemed very complicated, but that made him all the more interesting.

* * *

"Let's go look at furniture after," I said.

Kaede, of course, looked at me like it was the world's worst idea ever. He's been giving me a lot of those looks today.

"What? I thought since you're tired and nodding off all the time, you can go sleep on their beds. But if you don't like it, we could do something else," I said, "if you don't snore the theatre is another wonderful place to sleep. Well, as long as you're not in to watch an action movie."

"No. The most wonderful place to sleep is my hotel bed."

'Is he implying he wants to go home? Am I that horrible a date? Or maybe he's trying to tell me he doesn't want to sleep…he's really hard to comprehend. I never met anyone like him,' I smiled.

_

* * *

_

_(Rukawa)_

'I hate the mall. It's loud, and crowded. Kids throwing tantrums, annoying sales people trying to get you to buy stuff, dumb-'

"Hey, isn't that dog cute?"

I looked at the display he was pointing at, "It's a huge furless rat."

Sendoh pouted, "Is not, it's a dog. Let go in and buy some birds, then we could set it free."

"It'll die if we did that…" I said, "it's never been taught to take care of itself."

He looked thoughtful and asked, "You ever wonder what dog food taste like?"

"No," I said, 'what kind of question is that?'

"What do you wonder about then?" he asked.

"Why you bear such a resemblance to that," I said pointing at a hedgehog.

"A baby porcupine!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"It's a hedgehog."

"Oh, so it is," he said and scratched his cheek thoughtfully, "do I really look like it? Actually now that I think of it…I do when I'm sleeping because I like to roll up in a fetal position too. How do you like to sleep?"

I can't believe I was caught off guard again, 'The types of questions he asks me are unprecedented.'

"Did you know how a person sleep is reflective of their personality?" Sendoh asked, "if you tell me how you sleep, I can assess you."

'Like I want to be assessed,' I began walking, "with my eyes closed."

"You can sleep with your eyes open?" he asked.

I decide to ignore that.

"Come on you can tell me."

"Alone."

"Well, I meant position. But you're only sleeping alone because you just got here, right? I mean it can't be that hard for you to find girlfriends are one night stands. Girls like the strong, silent type, ne?"

'Strong, silent type? Are guys suppose to use such descriptions?' I wondered.

"Something wrong?" he asked with a smile.

'He meant nothing by it. I got to stop pondering over the odd stuff this do'aho says.'

"Kaede?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Where to next?" he asked.

"The exit."

"Why? There's nothing there, we can't buy anything, there's nothing to see. Lets got to the Glasshouse."

I didn't think he'd take the hint.

* * *

**Later that Evening:**

_(Sendoh)_

"So where are we going tomorrow?"

"_We're_ not going anywhere."

"We got to or it won't be fair. I mean today I picked the place and you came with me. So tomorrow you pick a place and I'll accompany you."

"No need," he muttered.

"You got nowhere you need or want to be?"

"No."

Great! I can pick the place and you can accompany me."

"No," he said firmly.

I smiled, "Fine, you pick the place. See you tomorrow same time and place, kay?"

I didn't wait for an answer, "Great! See you."

I ran off before he could object. I know I shouldn't force him like so, but I had no other choice. Plus I really wanted to see him again. I liked the feeling I got when I was with him, 'Better go to the hotel and rest up. Don't want to look horrible tomorrow.'

_TBC_


	4. Day 3

**Day 3**

_(Rukawa)_

When I got to the intersection, he was there. Early this time.

"Konnichiwa, Kaede-kun! So where are we off to?" he asked cheerfully.

I didn't really have a place in mind, so I just began walking straight like I knew where I as going.

"Oooh, a secret. How interesting, can I guess? You'll tell me if I guess it right, ne?" Sendoh asked.

He began guessing quite normally in the beginning: arcade, movies, the beach. But then he starting saying stupid things like strip clubs, peep shows. I think it was to get a response out of me, though I didn't know him well enough to make a judgement on his character. He didn't seem like the perverted type. But it was beginning to bug me all the same so I stopped and stated, "Here."

"A park?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I love the park! Come on lets go on the swings, I'll push you," he said running there like a little kid.

I followed him hesitantly.

"Come on, get on!"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't want to.

"Ok, then I'll get on and you can push me," he said jumping on the swings.

"Push yourself."

"I can't do that. My legs are too long, and if I tried my feet would hit the ground," he said pouting, "come on, Kaede. Push me…"

I don't know why I gave in, maybe I just didn't feel like seeing a grown man whined, so I gave him a shove.

He laughed and squealed, "Higher!"

So I pushed him harder. It was weird, but usually if I saw a grown man at like such a kid, I'd be thinking there's something really wrong with him. But I actually found myself finding Sendoh refreshing.

"Higher!"

I shoved him harder, a bit too hard because he fell off the seat and landed flat on his back.

"…" I frowned, "um…are you ok?"

He frowned, "I…can't move…"

"I'll take you to the hospital," I said trying to keep calm as I dragged him arm over my shoulders and pulled him onto my back.

"I'm heavy…" he said.

"I don't think that's what you should be worried about right now," I stated and began towards the gate.

* * *

_(Sendoh)_

I looked at him, he brows were knitted together in concern and perhaps he was straining under my weight, "Kaede…"

"Hm?" he asked as he began walking up the sloped sidewalk.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked and added, "there's no taxi in sight. And I think I saw a clinic not far from here on the map at the park."

I gently pushed on his shoulders, "Please put me down. I'm ok…really."

"No, you're not. You're paralyzed."

"I lied."

He froze, then dropped me, and asked in a very soft voice, "You…lied?"

"Uh…gomen nasai!"

He glared at me and I seriously thought he was going to punch me. But instead he walked right by me without a word. I think that was actually worst than being hit by him, to see his retreating figure. I chased after him, "Chotto matte! I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad."

He ignored me. I ran in front of him and held out my arms like the first time I got him to speak to me, "I know I was a total ass but…it seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"A good idea," he repeated.

'Oh, crap.'

He ducked under my arm and continued walking away, so I grabbed his arm, "Kaede."

"Don't touch me," he hissed.

"You can hit me if you want."

He tugged away his hand, "I don't want to touch you."

I frowned, grabbed both of his arms, turned around, drape them over my shoulder and lifted him up in a single fluid motion.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

_(Rukawa)_

"I know it wasn't funny, and you were really worried. So I'll try to make it up to you. I'll carry you around all day, and be your slave. Just please don't be mad," he said walking back to the park.

'Why am I so mad? Is it because I was genuinely worried, and felt played?'

"Kaede, I know you're not so petty and you'll forgive me, ne?" he asked hopefully.

"I need to think about it," I said, actually I think I was more angry at myself for being fooled so easily.

"Ok," he said cheerfully, "so what shall I do while you think it over, Master?"

"Just follow the path."

"Hai!"

I looked at him. I don't think I ever saw anyone so happy about giving someone a piggyback. He was actually pretty cute in a childish way, but a major baka. I believe he didn't mean anything malicious in his stupid lie, but obviously he doesn't think about the consequences before he does something. I guess I wasn't really mad at him, but that doesn't mean I won't punish him.

We walked by a kid, who pointed at us to his mother, "Look! I want a piggyback ride!"

The mother looked at us in distain. I personally felt really embarrassed but Sendoh seemed as happy as and waved at the kid, "Do'aho."

"Akira…but I guess as my master you can call me whatever you want. Would you like me to start responding to do'aho?"

"Don't you feel anything?" I asked.

"Well…I am feeling a bit hot, but lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yep, lucky," he said with a grin.

I was going to ask him what he felt so lucky about but decided it was better I not know, "Just put me down."

"You're not mad anymore?" he asked and added as a second thought, "you won't attempt to run away, will you?"

"No."

He smiled and put me down, "Thank-you for your forgiveness, Master."

"Baka. Stop calling me that."

"Ok," he said with a smile and stretched, then rubbed his back, "ouch."

"What now?"

"Nothing…" he said, "that fall on my back did hurt a bit, you know."

"Then why were you carrying me, do'aho?"

"Because I didn't want you to run away," he said with a smile, "and I didn't mind giving you a piggyback. Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed your piggyback."

I refuse to answer that and sat down.

* * *

_(Sendoh)_

I sat next to him and added, "It felt right."

"Baka."

"I'm not the only baka here. Someone else was really worried."

He glared at me.

"You're so nice to me."

"Am not."

"Is too," he said, "you're very interesting and cute. But tons of people probably told you that."

He didn't reply but looked away, but didn't reply instead he yawned and closed his eyes. Moments later, I heard his soft breathing. I smiled, 'And if they haven't then they're blind.'

* * *

_(Rukawa)_

I heard loud clapping beside my ears and opened my eyes to see Sendoh there clapping for who knows why.

He smiled, "Awake?"

I was about to be sarcastic but asked instead, "What are you doing?"

He held out his hands for me to see, and they were really gross with lots of tiny dead bug bodies, "This is apparently a mosquito zone. I think I got bitten by 20 of them."

I looked at myself. I looked fine, no swelling and better yet, I felt fine, no itchiness. But he on the other hand really didn't look that well, with a couple of nasty bite that caused the surround area to swell on his face and more than a couple on his arms and hands.

"Have you been helping me squat mosquitoes?" I asked.

Sendoh nodded with a smile, "You looked so peaceful sleeping, so I thought it best you not be disturbed by pests. And you're so pale, I figured you really need the blood and can't spare any, ne?"

"Baka," I muttered but was really touched, 'why are you being so nice to me?'

"I'm hungry, let go eat," he said.

I got up, "Fine."

"Where to?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Lets eat there," he said pointing at a hotdog stand.

"Whatever."

He ran over, "A chilli dog with extra cheese and a large orange juice."

I didn't feel hungry, "You should wash your hands."

"Hai! But with what? It's alright, I'll be careful and keep the napkin between my hands and the hotdog," Sendoh said.

I sighed, "Bottle of water."

* * *

_(Sendoh)_

I smiled as he poured the water onto my hands, 'Although he appears quite cold and uncaring, he's really a very kind, thoughtful and observant person.'

"All clean," I announced showing them to him.

He nodded.

"Your chilli dog and juice, anything else?" the vender asked.

"Aren't you going to order something, Kaede?"

"Not hungry."

"But you should eat something, to keep up your strength."

"I'm fine," he said.

I frowned, "At least get a drink. It's hot and I don't want you to get dehydrated. A chocolate milkshake, please. And a normal hotdog, I'm feeling really hungry."

Ithrusted the shake to him as I took the hotdog.

Kaede took it, "I'll pay you back."

"Forget it."

"I don't like owing people."

"You can pay me back later," I said and noticed he looked like he wanted to nod off, "let got for a walk, Kaede."

He shrugged and sipped the milkshake.

* * *

_(Rukawa)_

I could sense him staring at me, which was why I wasn't surprised when he dropped he tripped and dropped his hotdog.

"Noooooo," he said looking at the dirty hotdog with puppy dog eyes.

"Serves you right for not paying attention."

"Why are you so mean, and I'd have you know I was totally paying attention to you."

"It's not polite to stare," I said.

He smiled sheepishly, "But you were so adorable and beautiful. Correction, not were, you are adorable and beautiful."

'Adorable and beautiful?' I felt my cheeks burn, "do'aho."

"Are you blushing?"

"No."

"Kaede…don't move."

"Why not?"

"Ssssh," Sendoh said and leaned over.

I swear he was going to kiss me. I was telling myself to move but my feet felt like it was cemented to the ground. He leaned closer and I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Ah-ha! Got it!" he announced holding out a caterpillar, "you're really red. Are you sunburned!"

"I'm fine! I got to go," I said and quickly walked away, 'I don't believe I…I'm such a baka…'

"See you same place and time, tomorrow!" Sendoh called and added, "remember you owe me!"

_TBC_


	5. Day 4

**A/N:** This will be a very jumpy chapter. I apologize beforehand.

_Part: 5/9_

**Day 4**

_(Rukawa)_

The alarm went off and I hit it. I yawned, wanting to get up but found it difficult to breath. My chest felt tight...constricted. I couldn't even sit up. I glanced over at the clock, '11…I got an hour, what should I do?'

* * *

_(Sendoh)_

I frowned, 'Where's Rukawa? He's really late. Is he ok? It's been more than an hour now.'

I remember he said he's living in a hotel, I went to the phone booth and flipped through the phone book, 'Hotels…hotels…hotel…ah-ha!'

* * *

_(Blare)_

I frowned and paused, 'Should I go? As a person about to die…should I be doing this? He'll be really sad when I die…I know he will… I can't be so selfish. I shouldn't be so selfish. But…I really, really want be selfish, just this one more time…'

* * *

_(Rukawa)_

I opened the door and found Sendoh standing there with his hand posed in the air about to knock.

He smiled, "Hey! Sensed me coming didn't you? I didn't even have to knock."

I got over my initial surprise and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Well, you didn't show up and I got really worried. Are you, ok?"

"Fine…how did you even know I was here?" I asked.

He smiled and held out his red knuckles, "Well, I made a lot of phone calls to different hotels, and did a lot of door knocking. Why did you have to stay in the 8th floor?"

"Do'aho," I muttered.

"So why didn't you show up?" he asked.

"I never said I would."

"But you never said you wouldn't either," he stated, "guess what I got."

"Rabies."

"No…and that was a terrible guess by the way. Care to guess again?" he asked.

"No," I stated.

"Symphony tickets for 7 tonight."

"So?"

"So, I got two tickets and I'm inviting you," he said.

"Don't want to go."

"But you owe me, remember?" he asked, "drink yesterday."

"You think I owe you a date because you got me a 3.00 drink?" I asked, "what do you take I am?"

"Don't be so angry. I think of you as my friend," Sendoh said.

"Friend…" I repeated.

"Yep. So what do you say Kaede? Will you go out with me?"

After some thought I told him, "It's only 4:30 right now. Come in."

"Hai!" he said.

* * *

_(Sendoh)_

He had a big, nice room, should be quite expensive, "Kaede, you plan to live here long? Looked for an apartment yet?"

"No," he said.

"You can come live with me," I said.

"No!"

"Why not?" I asked pouting.

"Because I don't want to."

I stared at him, "You really don't want to live with me?"

"No."

I sighed but kept my gaze on him, after two minutes of relentless staring, Kaede finally asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Two reasons. One, you're the most interesting thing in the room. Two, you won't come and live with me, so I thought I might as well take as much of you in, as I can right now."

He turned away, blushing.

'Kawaii,' it was all I could do to keep from teasing him, "why did you come to Kanagawa, anyways?"

"Because I felt like it."

"What type of guys do you like?"

That got his attention, since he turned back to me and asked, "Who said I liked guys?"

"Wow, defensive. I meant as friends, unless you only have female friends. _Do you like guys?"_ I asked suggestively.

He chose not to reply my question but I prompt him, "Hello…"

"Don't like guys, or girls. Humans in general are annoying."

I laughed, "But I'm human."

"Which is why you're annoying."

"What about your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Oh…sorry," I said feeling uncomfortable, 'baka, Sendoh! I should've pointed out that he was human.'

"Why? It's not like you killed them," Kaede stated calmly.

"…"

* * *

**That night:**

_(Rukawa)_

The symphony was good but I felt very sleepy. I yawned discreetly and tried to stay awake, to keep my eyes open, but failed. The music was very soothing and I felt more comfortable than I had in a long, long time.

The last thought in my head before I fell asleep was, 'Am I feeling this way because of this baka next to me?'

* * *

I felt a hand gently pat my cheek, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty, don't tell me you need to be awakened by a kiss like in the fairytales." 

I blinked and realized my head was resting on his shoulders, "Baka."

He laughed, "Guess not. How disappointing. Come on, I'll take you home."

I got up and wiped my cheek which felt moist, 'Yuck! Was I drooling! That's terrible.'

* * *

Akira drove me to the parking lot and stopped the car.

"Gomen."

"Huh? For what?" he asked.

"For sleeping."

Sendoh smiled, "Don't worry about it. I didn't mind. Come on I'll walk you back to your room."

"No need."

"But it's dangerous for someone as beautiful as you to walk back alone."

'Dangerous? Probably a lot more dangerous with you around,' I thought and stated, "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself but wouldn't it be better if someone else took care of you?" he asked and added, "and it is the gentlemanly thing to do at the end of a date, ne?"

'Date?'

"Most importantly though, I want to stay with you a bit longer."

"Don't say such things."

"Why?" Akira asked, "it's the truth."

I tried to open the door but it was locked, "Open the door."

"What are you so scared about?" he asked.

* * *

_(Sendoh)_

"You should know how I feel about you," I said.

"No, I don't."

"Then I'll tell you now. I love you."

"Liar," he muttered.

"I can be a liar, I've been known to lie at times, but never to someone I love," I stated.

"How can you love me when you don't even know me?" he challenged.

"I do know you. I know you're able to give me a feeling I never had before, and I believe this feeling to be love. Time is irrelevant, all that matters is how we feel at the present moment. And don't you feel like we've known each other forever?"

Kaede frowned.

"You feel the same way too, right? Maybe you can deny my love for you as being real, but can you deny your feelings for me as being real?" I asked.

Kaede finally stopped tugging on the door handle.

I couldn't help but think, 'Power locks, what a wonderful concept.'

I reached over and turned his face towards me, "You do love me, right?"

He was still.

"Please tell me yes, anything else will devastating."

Kaede finally nodded.

I leaned over to kiss him. He didn't move away or fight it. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy the moment, to forget everything as he moved closer to me.

* * *

"So…we're here…"

Kaede nodded.

I didn't want to let go of his hand. I don't think I ever want to let go. I never wanted to keep something so badly, "Maybe I should move in with you."

Kaede blushed, "That's a bit fast, don't you think?"

"Fast…yeah…"

"I should go inside," he said.

"Yeah, I guess you should."

"Well, you got to let go of my hand first," he pointed out.

'Let go…' I looked at him, "how about one more kiss?"

He nodded and closed his eyes.

He looked so angelic and trusting at the moment. I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, "Good-night. See you tomorrow, kay?"

He looked surprised and nodded.

I let go of him and ran off, 'Can't believe I told him or that he feels the same. But I guess you got to take a risk or two. What to do tomorrow?'

_TBC_

**A/N: **I got slight writer's block and don't know when I'll be updating…wish me luck


	6. Day 5

﻿ 

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a long time. Sorry if I'm not in the groove of things, this transitional chapter is kinda crummy.

Part: 6/9

**Day 5**

_(Rukawa)_

I shouldn't be so selfish. I let it go too far yesterday. The deeper in love we are the more it'll hurt when he finds out. It was a mistake to begin with. I came here for some peace and quiet, not to…not for this,' I thought, 'how am I suppose tell him now?'

I went to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice thenwent back to the bed. I wasn't really hungry but I guess I should try to eat something anyways. I dialled room service, "Yes, a chicken salad sandwich."

Within two minutes there was a knocking on the door, I was surprised that room service was that quick. I opened the door.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Sendoh greeted and held out two bags.

"Why are you here?"

"To make you brunch," he said and looked at his watch, "or lunch."

"I ordered something already," I said.

"Oh…that's ok," he said, "um, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked pouting, "are you hiding something or someone in there?"

"Do'aho, I'm busy," I said coldly.

"Doing what?" Sendoh asked curiously.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern."

He looked hurt, which made me feel terrible but I continued, "I won't be available today."

"I'll wait for you."

"Whatever," I said and closed the door leaning against it for support, 'baka stop being so nice to me.'

* * *

_(Sendoh)_

I sat there and wonder if I did something wrong, he was fine last night. I looked at the bags, 'My shrimps…guess I won't be making fresh shrimp salad. I got to go use the restroom but what if Kaede decides to come out now? He'll think I'm lying but it can't be that coincidental…'

I pushed to get up but my hand gave from under me. I tried to move my legs but couldn't, 'Not again, so quick? Good thing I wasn't driving or anything. If Kaede saw he'd be very worried.'

I had to wait for it to pass, 'Who would've guessed I'd be doing such a thing? Sitting outside a guy's suite, afraid to go to the washroom, unable to move which might not be a bad thing cause that justifies me camping out here. So foolishly waiting…for what?'

'Ok, I know what I'm waiting for but still,' my hand felt moist, I looked down at the bag of shrimp I squash, 'poor shrimps. Sure you're destined to die today but I wanted you to die with a purpose. Filling Kaede would've been a good purpose don't you think? It's got to be better than being squished by me.'

I tested my fingers which were numb but I could move it. I pushed against the wall and managed to get up, "Kaede, I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be back in ten minutes, kay? If you're going out please wait for me."

No response.

"I'm going to assume you agree since you didn't refuse," I called.

* * *

(Rukawa)

'Time seems to be passing by extra slow today. I did everything I could think of to pass time. I couldn't seem to sleep which was rare. But it was finally 11 p.m. and Sendoh hasn't been making any sound since this afternoon. He should be gone…'

As I opened the door, his head fell to the base of my feet. Apparently he was sitting right outside my door.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Ouch, that hurts. You're finally done with your work and have time for me? I thought you forgot about me."

'Forgot? If only that was true,' I frowned, "why are you still here?"

He stood up and replied cheerfully, "I promised to wait for you, didn't I?"

"Don't waste your time."

"I don't mind," he said and grinned, "plus you're well worth the wait."

'I can't give in now. I can't let this go on.'

"So, can I come in now?"

"No. Last night was mistake. No, it was an accident, a very unfortunate accident that happened to me."

He frowned, "Accident? What are you talking about Kaede? Are you having second thoughts about us, you shouldn't over think it. As long as we like each other that's good enough, right?"

"I don't like you. You had mecornered in your car, wouldn't let me leave. The situation felt dangerous, soI merely did what I had to in order to get out."

"So desu…" he said softly.

"Yes. Now please leave," I stated, 'please leave. Don't make it any harder than it already is.'

"I understand, but will you hear me out?" he asked

"I won't change my mind."

"I just want to tell you how I feel," he said, "I'm not a very patient person, I seldom have the patience to wait for people. In fact, I hate waiting for people, I'd rather pursue them. I guess my actions yesterday was kind of uncalled for and I did come on too hard, but I never thought that it'd make you feel like you have no other option than to lie to me.

"I really do love you. I don't know whatI cando in order to make you return my feelings. So you can make the move and I'll wait. I realize today, I really don't mind waiting, at least not if it's for you. Waiting serves two purposes: it can intensify your feelings if they're real, and deteriorate if they're not real. Plus, the wait isn't bad, its sort of…bittersweet. The hope, the anticipation, never knowing when or if they person you are waiting for will accept you and your feelings. I don't have a lot of time, I got to go soon. But I want to spend the rest of my time here waiting for you."

'Do'aho, why is he saying such things? Is he trying to make me feel guilty? Why is he not mad at all?' I wondered, "where are you going?"

"Where I'm suppose to be. I'm only here on vacation."

"When?"

"In a couple of days," he said with a hint of sorrowfulness.

"Just a couple of days?"

"Yeah…I got to leave."

'A couple of days? If it's just that I can probably make it. Maybe it's possible to be with him and not have to hurt him. As long as he leaves before anything happens…I know I promise I wouldn't but...I really want to be with him.'

"Sumimasen."

"For?" I asked

"For what I did yesterday," he said, "I really thought you shared my feelings and I just needed to give you a push."

"Forget it," I said and yawned.

"Oh, you're tired. I'll let you get some rest. I'll go down and ask for a room. Do you think the rooms next to you are empty?" he asked cheerfully.

"Don't know. And I do."

"You don't know or you think they're empty?"

'I do share you feelings do'aho,' I wanted to say but instead asked, "you want to come in?"

Sendoh lookedecstatic then said, "Maybe it's better if I don't."

"I change my mind."

"About?"

'I was being so clear and the do'aho didn't get me,' I frowned, "how I feel."

"So you...accept me?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes."

Sendoh grinned and hugged me, "I'm so glad you changed your mind."

'Me too.'

"But why did you say you didn't like me?" he asked.

'Why can't you let it go? Now I got to think of a reason?' I frowned, "because I don't like aggressive people."

Sendoh closed the door and asked, "Can we have another accident or mistake?"

* * *

_(Sendoh)_

Kaede asked, "Huh?"

"Was that not what you called last night? I want to have another night like last night. No, I want to have a bigger mistake. Of course you can say no."

"Bigger?" he asked.

I guess he didn't understand my implication, guess it was just as well. He'd probably get offended and kick me out of the room, he wasn't _that_ type of person. I smile and shook my head, "Nevermind."

Kaede grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulled me down and kissed me hard. I allowed him to pin me against the door as I responded to his feverish kiss with the passion I felt, 'Hm…maybe he does understand my implication.'

Finally he pulled away and asked, "Bigger mistake?"

'So innocent. This was what he thought of?' I laughed, "yeah."

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because I'm happy, why else?" I asked and added, "I really like the aggressive Kaede."

"…"

_TBC_

**A/N:**I know, I know,Kaede was a bit…indecisive and wishy-washy here. I was inserting stuff left and right to make this chapter long enough to post, hope it wasn't too bad. I'll make the next chapter better (Blare's identity is going to be revealed).


	7. Day 6

﻿ 

Part: 7/9

**Day 6**

_(Sendoh)_

I stretched and looked over at Kaede. He was so cruel, he refused to let me sleep on the couch yet it was pure torment to sleep with him on the bed. Kaede was murmuring incoherently, probably having a nightmare. I gently brushed the wisp of hair off his forehead, "Kaede, it's ok, you're-"

"Burning…" his forehead was hot and his whole shirt was damp.

"Kaede, are you ok? Kaede?" I said nudging him.

He moaned.

'I got to call an ambulance. Where's the damn phone?'

* * *

Finally the doctor came out, "Doctor, is he ok? What's wrong with him?"

"Are you his family?"

"No, he doesn't have any family here. I'm his friend, you can tell me what's going on."

The doctor looked thoughtful. I wanted to shake or strangle it out of him but luckily for him, he answered before I could act out my desire, "He's ok…for the time being."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"We got the infection under control. But it's useless if we can't get him that heart transplant that he needs."

'Heart transplant?' I thought, "the chances of finding a suitable donor is low, isn't it?"

"Yes, especially since he has blood type AB-" the doctor said grimly.

"Can I go visit him?"

He nodded, "You can but you got to make sure you're fully sanitized, with his weakened immune system another infection could…no, will be deadly."

I nodded, "Hai."

* * *

_  
(Rukawa)_

I blinked and felt the needles in me and tubes around me, my constraints, 'I'm back in the hospital again.'

"Kaede you're awake! I was so worried!"

'Akira…'

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't feel there was a need," I stated.

He looked like he was going to say something but decided against it and frowned.

I didn't tell him because I knew this would happen. It was why I came here by myself. I couldn't stand it at home anymore. Every time they looked at me, they had that look of sorrow and pity. Everyone…tousan, kaasan, neesan, and even my friends. What I want wasn't that. I hated it. I knew running away wasn't going to solve anything. It would not take away the pain they felt, as the matter of fact it'd probably make them more worry. But I really couldn't take those looks anymore, those looks that condemned me to death.

"Don't be sad."

"How could I not be, when I'm the one that infected you?"

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not."

"Do you know of your entire body, your mouth has the most germs and bacteria? We were making out last night and you come down with this today. It's totally my fault. What did I eat yesterday? Do you think I can sue that meatball stand?" he said.

"Baka."

"Akira," he corrected and as an afterthought exclaimed, "oh, no! Did that fever affect your memory? Should I call a doctor!"

"You're a baka."

He smiled, "Well, I think you're a hottie."

'He can still smile and act like his normal self.'

"Hey, don't look so worried, you're going to be fine. You're a good person, I believe if great things can happen to bad people, miracles will occur for a good person. Plus a heart transplant isn't really a miracle, it happens all the time."

'So naïve…' I thought.

"Whatever worries you have, give it to me. I'm more than willing to take them over. You just concentrate on getting well and being happy."

"I can do the worrying."

"Don't be silly, no matter how hard I concentrate I can't get any happier or healthy than this," he said with a smile, "plus if you're willing to give me your worries, maybe you're willing to give me your heart too."

"Why would you want a defective heart?" I asked and regretted it the moment it came out.

"Obviously because it belongs to you," he stated, "and you're perfect."

"…"

"Kaede, do you trust me?"

I nodded.

"Then trust me when I tell you, nothing bad it ever going to happen to you, "he said, "you'll be fine."

'I want to believe you, I do. But…'

"You said you trusted me," he said pouting.

"I do."

"Great!" he grinning, "you would be the first person to be foolish enough to do such a thing."

Even though I just woke up I still feel tired and yawned.

"Am I that boring?"

"I feel tired."

"Then rest," he said.

I didn't want to. I was scared that if I closed my eyes, I would never see him again.

He took my hand and said softly, "It's ok, rest. You're not going anywhere because you're mine. I'm not going to let anyone or anything take you away from me."

"Egotistic, who said I was yours?"

"Fine I'll be yours, don't leave me behind, kay?" he smiled.

I linked my fingers with his and gave him a squeeze, "Kay."

* * *

_  
(Sendoh)_

Kaede finally fell asleep, I gently pried his fingers off and got up, 'Gomen, I'll be back soon.'

I went outside the hospital to make a phone call.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Its me."

"Blare?"

"Uh, I need you to do me a favor Kita," I stated.

"You're asking me for a favor?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yes. You should be nearby, right? I need you to find me someone with the blood type AB-, male, age 20 to 30, healthy, within this city, preferably without any family close by. And bring me my weapon."

He didn't ask any questions only replied, "Give me an hour."

I hung up, 'Kaede, you're going to be ok.'

* * *

"I got the info you need and your stuff," he said holding the briefcase, "but I thought you weren't going to kill anymore." 

I opened the briefcase and took out the documents, "I changed my mind. Who's this person?"

"He's a runner. So why are you after him?"

I scanned through the documents, "Haven't you been monitoring me? Don't ask questions you know the answer to it's annoying."

"So you're serious about that boy, huh?" Kita said.

"He has a name," I said looking at him, "and when have I not been serious?"

He didn't reply. I got up.

"Where are you going?" Kita asked.

"He won't go jogging until this evening. I'm going back inside obviously. I need you go give me a ride, I'm in no condition to drive."

"Hai."

* * *

(Rukawa)

I heard an odd rumbling and opened my eyes.

"Ohayou," Sendoh said cheerfully.

'He's really here,' I allowed myself to smile slightly, "ohayou."

"Eh? Kaede has such a sweet smile and a dimple!" he said like it was the world's most amazing discovery.

I snort, "So?"

"So…you should smile more," he said.

More rumbling.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Liar."

"It's true, I've been feasting my eyes on you. You're such an eye candy," he said grinning, "so I'm currently very content."

I felt warm, "Baka, you don't eat with your eyes. Plus candy is terrible for you."

"Well, it's not like I can actually devour you. Or at least not right now," he said grinning, "so I got to be content with seeing you. And candy is totally good for you! It's full of sugar, which gives you energy and makes you happy. I can prove it does that too. What other reason would there be for me feeling so genki and happy every time I see you?"

I didn't know how to retort, I would never win an argument against his logic, "Your body is telling you, you need food. Go get it."

"But I want to stay with you."

"I don't know how long I'm staying here. You can't stay here 24/7. I don't want you to get ill too," I said softly.

"Ok, ok. I'll go. Don't look so unhappy," he begged, "actually I really got to use the washroom. I'll be back ASAP."

"Don't rush yourself or you'll choke," I said.

"But I don't want Kaede to wait."

"Not like I got anywhere to go."

Akira gave me a peck on the cheek, "That's right, you're not going anywhere. You're going to stay right here."

'So he is worried,' I asked, "you want me to stay in a hospital bed?"

"Iie, iie! That's not what I meant," he said quickly.

"I know. Kidding."

"We totally need to work on your jokes," Akira said, "they are horrific."

* * *

(Blare)

The same calmness fell upon me like before every job. I munched on the muffin, 'I did promise Kaede to eat something, I don't want to lie to him if I don't have to.'

"You should take the medication, you froze back there. Your central nervous system should've been acting up quite a lot lately and each time for longer than the last."

"I told you I wasn't going to."

"But you got Rukawa now. Don't you want to be with him?"

"I do, that's why I can't take it. The person he likes is Sendoh Akira, not Blare."

"But if he lives and you die, he'll be sad."

"He doesn't need to know."

"I don't understand you at all. You obviously love him but when you have a chance to live happily ever after with him and you give it up?"

"If I got to continue being an assassin, we won't be happy," I stated, 'to be more correct, I can't give him happiness. He's a good person and being with him makes me want to be better. But I know if I do as Kita suggest, I'll make both of us miserable. How can I face him? I don't want to lie to him. So if I had to pick, I'd rather leave him with a wonderful memory than to risk bringing him pain.'

Kita stopped the car, "But aren't you going to kill now?"

"There's an exception to every rule," I said putting the silencer on, 'Kaede's the exception. He already broke every rule I set.'

I wonder how long the surgery takes. I want to know he's better before I leave. I spotted the target jogging over with his trainer, I finished the muffin.

"What do you plan to do about the trainer?" Kita asked, "I didn't have enough time to do a thorough search. I know you didn't expect there to be another person with him."

"Forget it. I'll just have to kill him, too."

* * *

(Kita)

I watch him stop the jogger and exchanged words with him. The trainer on the bike said something. Blare pulled out the gun and shot the trainer twice in the heart and before the jogger could even scream, two bullets were sent into his head.

'He's as quick and efficient as always.'

Blare went to the phone booth and made a call before coming back to the car, "Take me to the hotel. I need to clean up."

"Ok."

He tossed the gun into the glove compartment and wore a completely listless look.

_TBC_

**  
A/N: **Yes, Akira's Blare, did that surprise NE1? I'm going to try to have the last 2 chapters up in 2-3 weeks.


	8. Day 7

**A/N: **Sorry I'm a bit late. (sigh) It was very difficult for me to write the epilogue.

_Part: 8/9_

**Day 7**

_(Kita)_

I watch him comfort Rukawa and looked very gentle. His smile was genuine, not his usual smirk or smile of amusement. It was completely out of his character, very odd.

'He appears to really be in love with Rukawa. I think that if Rukawa's surgery was successful, Sendoh won't be willing to leave him. I got his meds, hopefully Rukawa's surgery will be done before his time runs out,' I thought looking at him, 'it'd be a pity if he died.'

* * *

_(Rukawa)_

I was scared. Sendoh looked at me curiously, "Why are you unhappy?"

"Akira, promise me you won't change," I said.

"Everyone changes, it's not something I can control."

"Do you know why I like you?" I asked.

"There are so many good reasons to like me," he said with a grin, "I'm tall, dark and handsome. I'm also funny, treat you well, extremely-"

"It's because you're cheerful and I like your smile."

"What! That's all?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"No, but it's most important. It makes me feel…warm and I find it very comforting. I don't want to take away what I like most about you."

He frowned, "Don't talk like so. I don't like it when you talk like you're going to die."

"…"

It was weird, if I didn't do this surgery I'll be sure to die, if I did it and it was a success I might live a normal life. Wasn't that what I always wanted? But at the moment, I wanted nothing more than to get out of here with Akira, "I don't want to do this."

"Kaede…" he said warningly looking tired.

"I don't want to make this gamble. I'd rather choose a concrete guaranteed week…even days with you, than to risk it on some _what if_. I'm scared, I never been so scared in my entire life."

Akira was silent. I thought he was going to give me a big lecture but instead he hugged me tightly, "Arigatou Kaede…I'm very happy. It's true."

'Is he ok?'

"For me…you're willing to give up your future, your dreams. But I won't let you do that Kaede," he said sounding very sad.

"Are you going to cry?"

"I don't think so…"

"Gomen. I didn't mean to make you cry."

He pulled away and smiled, "I won't cry but if I were to would be happy tears so you don't have to apologize. It's a good thing you're scared. It means you want to live."

I did want to live.

Knocking on the door as the doctor came in, "Rukawa-san are you ready to go?"

I looked at Akira who was smiling encouragingly, "Yes."

"Ok, let's go then," he said as the nurse came to wheel the bed away.

Akira walked with me, holding my hand and smiling. The feeling wasn't like I was going for a major surgery, it was more like I was going to the dentist and having a tooth pulled out. Well, if you needed to be wheeled into the dentist office on a bed. Akira was really strong, if I was in his position I don't think I can do the same thing. They came to a stop.

'Why is my room so close to the operation room?'

Akira smiled, "I can't go inside so I'll wait out here. For me you have to survive."

I nodded.

Reluctantly I let go of his hand, he stepped aside and waved, "Remember your promise, Kaede."

Seeing him wave I couldn't help but ask sarcastically, "Why don't you say _Itte irasshai1_."

He smiled, "Because you didn't say _Itte kimasu2_."

* * *

_(Sendoh)_

"Why are you here?" I asked looking at him.

"It would be problematic if you died here and an autopsy was performed," Kita said.

"I'm not leaving with you until Kaede's surgery is done."

"I expected as much," he said, "you seem very out of character."

"Maybe this is the real me. The real Sendoh Akira had he grew up in a normal environment."

"So desu."

"I'd like to believe so," I said and began moving.

"Where are you going?" Kita asked.

I pulled out a recorder, "To leave a message for him. Don't follow me."

"What if you suddenly died on me?"

I looked at him, "I'm not going to die until I know Kaede's ok."

"You make it sound like you can control your central nervous system. You know as well as I do you can't. Your diaphragm can stop contracting, your heart can stop pumping at any moment."

"I'll say it one more time. I am not going to die…yet," I said emphasizing every word, 'I need to find a quite place. What should I say? How can I justify what I'm going to do without telling him? Should I even try to justify it? It would just make me seem more guilty, right?'

* * *

_(Kita)_

I watch Sendoh leisurely walk back holding a drink. He tossed the recorder at me, "Help me give this to Kaede."

'This was the Sendoh I knew. He didn't really care about other people. Was a good leader, since he never asked for anything and only told people what needed to be done.'

"I refuse."

He sat down and held out his hand, "Then give it back."

"And if I refuse to that as well."

"You only have two choices you don't have a third. If you keep it, you're going to give it to Kaede. If not give it back."

I frowned, "You're calm. Your lover is in a life and death struggle and you don't seem to care."

"There's no point for me to worry. I did all I can do. Plus Kaede will be fine, he promised me."

"It's not something in his control either," I pointed out.

"Kaede won't lie."

"Do you know how irrational you sound? You of all people should know how fragile human life is. Maybe you're uncaring because you're use to it."

Very, very softly he asked, "Do you want to see him die, Kita?"

"Of course not," I said quickly, "you're just usually a realist, but today… I just don't want you to get your hopes high."

He didn't reply.

I dislike the silence, it was very uncomfortable, "So why do you like him? He doesn't seem your type. I always thought you'd fall for a cheerful, chatty person, not turn into one."

"Because he protected me. No one ever did that before. And he didn't do it for a reward nor did he do it to make himself feel better for having helped someone. He did it for me, because he thought I needed his help," he said with a smile, "at that moment nothing interested me more than him. So I followed him. And the more time I spent with him the more I like him."

'His smile, it really does seem like he's the world's luckiest person,' I thought, "guess you really must've liked what you discovered about him."

"Iie, I haven't learned much about him. Even now I don't know if he's a student or has a job. When I'm with him, it's not important. All I need to know is I'm with him."

I turned to the _operation in progress_ sign, 'How peculiar that for this boy, Sendoh would turn like so. So…soft, even when seeing the family of his targets he can remain completely indifferent.'

* * *

_(Sendoh)_

"The light's off," Kita said.

Kita appeared more nervous than me. I got up and the doctor came out with a smile, "The surgery was a success."

It did not surprise me but still made me feel very happy, I shook the doctor's hands, "That's wonderful. Thank-you very much."

"You're welcome, I'm just doing my job. If you want you can stay with him. But he won't wake up for at least another 12 hours."

I watch them wheel Kaede back to the room and smiled, "It's ok."

I waited until Kaede disappeared completely from sight and turned to Kita, "We can go now."

"Don't you want to see him?"

"No need. As long as I know he's fine. Since I need to leave either way, I'd rather leave now," I stated.

Kita followed.

'Sayonara Kaede. I really want to say this to you in person but I know if I saw you and talked to you in person I would not want to leave.'

_TBC_

**A/N:**

1 itte irasshai what you say in response to itte kimasu, means "be back soon"

2. itte kimasu what you say when you leave the house, means "I'll be back"


	9. Epilogue

_Part: 9/9_

**Epilogue (Day 11)**

_(Kita)_

The doctor looked at me, "You can go in to see him."

I nodded, 'So I can finally go in, huh? I really want to see what kind of person he is.'

I washed my hands, put on the gown and went inside. I frowned, 'He looks so frail.'

Though he looked slender the last time I saw him, he appeared even thinner now almost to the extent of being bony. His skin was as white as freshly fallen snow. It might have been all the machines he was hooked up to, or the constant slow beeping of the heart monitor but I was under the impression he was struggling for every breath.

He glanced over at me with piercing blue eyes, "Who are you?"

That gaze made me want to take back thinking he was ever frail and fragile. I bowed, "I'm Shimizu Kita, Sendoh's…assistant."

Sorrow flashed through his eyes, "Where is Akira? Is he ok?"

"He had to go. He wanted me to apologize on his behalf for not being able to stay with you."

"Its understandable he really thought I'd get better," Rukawa said.

"He left immediately after your surgery," I said.

"So…he doesn't know my body's rejecting the heart?"

"No. If he did I don't think he would have left. At least not until…the end," I said.

He looked at me intensely, "Don't tell him."

"I won't. He left you a message," I said and took out the recorder putting it into his hands, "I'll go out now."

"Uh. Can you come back in later and give him a message for me?"

I nodded.

* * *

_(Rukawa)_

I pressed the 'play' button.

"Hey, Kaede. Are you mad at me? Please hear me out. Um…I don't know what to say but sumimasen."

Silence.

'What the? Is that it?'

"Actually there's so much I want to say that I don't know where to start. I guess I should explain, I initially came here wanting to enjoy a peaceful week but then I met you… I really want to stay but I got this appointment I got to keep. Well, I don't _have_ to but if I don't, I won't be able to live with myself and you'll be disgusted too. Not disgusted at me, after all how could you be disgusted at me, right? But you will be disgusted at my actions."

'That's a pretty half-hearted explanation.'

"I'm really sorry. I really do love you, but I don't think we're going to meet again. In fact I'm pretty sure about it considering where you're going to go and where I'm off too. I hope you won't hate me. I hope that when you think about me you won't feel sad or anger. Instead you'll be like me when I think about the past week, you feel warm and happy. Don't think about me_ all_ the time, you got to look forward in life, right?"

'Baka. Maybe if I got a chance I'd follow your advice but I don't have anything to look forward too. All I can do now in reminisce.'

"I better go back to the waiting area. I wish you a healthy recovery and just…enjoy life. Sayonara Kaede."

'Sayonara.'

* * *

_(Kita)_

"When you see Akira, tell him. That message left more questions than answers. But I'm not mad at him, and I'm glad to have met him."

I nodded.

"Remember to not say anything about my condition."

"Of course," I said, 'he asked for the same thing too.'

Silence.

"You got anything to ask?"

"No, he sounded cheerful. That's all I need to know."

I smiled, "If you weren't going to die would you still say that?"

"I prefer to not think like so," he said coughing slightly, "I prefer to think that had I not gotten this illness I might never have met him."

'Such similar train of thought.'

_Flashback_

_I looked at Sendoh, "You ok?"_

_"Fine," he stated._

_"Do you have to be so cold?"_

_"I'm being normal," he stated, "was this not how I trained to act?"_

_"You must really hate us, huh?"_

_"I use to, but not anymore. Had it not been for you guys I might not have met Kaede and even if I had met him there would be nothing I can do for him. At least this way I can help him so, no I don't hate you guys," he said and added as an afterthought, "and I guess I should say sorry, since you're going to have to handle the body disposal for me again."_

_End of Flashback_

"Perhaps. I'm going to leave now, Rukawa-san," I said.

"Uh."

_The End_

**A/N: **I always have trouble ending stories, I'm never satisfied with them.I hope this one is ok. I didn't want to make it angsty or anything.

I know gotta stop killing my characters. I promise no more killing in my next fic (when I think of it).


End file.
